KingdomClan!
by RoxiePaws
Summary: Bramblestar gets a message from Starclan about an unknown clan, which had been ontop of a mountain this whole time. Cinderheart X Lionblaze Roxamine (Brightpaw X Moonpaw) Soairi (Skypaw X Amberpaw)


New story! Warrior X Kingdom Hearts Mix! Well here we go!

Bramblestar shuffled in his bed as he dreamed about Starclan and their message, or at least he thought it was from Starclan, for most of his dreams were messages from Bluestar and Firestar, Thunderclan's former leaders.

He watched the clouds do by with Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's old medicene cat. All of a sudden, Spottedleaf vanished, and the clouds grew shadowy, as it was going to rain. A tall shadowy figure emerged from the dark, shadowy fog.

It came into Bramblestar's view, and said in a deep, hoarse voice, "_**Bramblestar, the clouds are getting closer... find the unknown clan, the one that had cut itself away from the others, the ones with the elements flowing in their blood, and find the seven cats who do not wish to see the land be covered in shadows... five are appretices, and two are warriors.**_"

The shadowy figure then went back into the clouds and whispered the seven names. "_**Brightpaw, Moonpaw, Shadowpaw, Skypaw, Amberpaw, Platinumfur, and Flarepelt. Find them in three days or face seeing your world become engulfed in shadows.**_"

Bramblestar woke up, startled and sweating, breathing heavily. He stopped to look at the pile of herbs on the other side if the den, and a cat staring down at the ground, looking as if the cat were blind. He instantly knew who the cat was.

"Jayfeather." Bramblestar started, but stopped once he had said his name in a shaky voice.

"Bramblestar, I see your awake, I heard you breathing shakly, so I had brought you some herbs." Jayfeather explained, flicking his tail toward the small pile, planted next to him.

"Thank you Jayfeather, but trust me, I'm fine. You should go see if anyone else is alright." Bramblestar instructed.

"Damn it Bramblestar, you always say 'I'm fine' but you always aren't! But fine, I'll go check if every one is fine." Jayfeather said in a mild voice, as always.

"Oh and Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Jayfeather mentally snapped.

"Can you get Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Squirrelflight for me?" Bramblestar questioned the medicene cat.

"Sure Bramblestar. I'll get them in a sec." Jayfeather answered with a nod. Bramblestar nodded back and sat up, and waited patiently for the three to arrive. He then sat up straight when Squirrelflight had padded into the den with Lionblaze and Cinderheart, close behind him. The two cats had gotten together recently, and they had been with each other always.

"Jay said you needed to talk to us, Bramblestar." Lionblaze said, a bit confused at why Bramblestar would need them for something, because they had beaten the Dark Forest just recently. He just wanted to relax for a while with Cinderheart.

"Yes, I need you to accompany me on a journey up a mountain. I had gotten a message from Starclan that in three days, a giant shadowy cloud will come and engulf the clans in shadows, and there are seven cats with the elements flowing in their blood, who do not wish for this forest to become dark and evil such as the Dark forest, I worry that even though Firestar had defeated Tigerstar, I think he still wants this forest dead and scattered with bones and the skulls of all of us. There was this cat who had told me to find Brightpaw, Moonpaw, Shadowpaw, Skypaw, Amberpaw, Platinumfur, and Flarepelt to help us." Bramblestar breathed out from that long pharagraph, and then breathed out again, "So I need you all to help me find them."

"Sure Bramblestar, we'll help you." Cinderheart agreed.

"Mm-hmm!" Squirrelflight also agreed, happily to help Bramblestar.

"Okay." Lionblaze finally agreed, for one reason Cinderheart was going, and he couldn't let her go alone.

"We will leave at sunrise tomarrow." Bramblestar instructed them.

So Lionblaze and the others padded out of the den and went and did their daily things, but the journey was still etched in their minds.

~~~~~KINGDOMCLAN CAMP POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~~

Brightpaw shuffled in his bed, making his sunshine spikes on the top of his head even messier, if that was even possible. He dreamed about Moonpaw, which was normal for him. He had liked the white she-cat for a while now, even when they were kits. He did have a little soft spot for Shadowpaw, Moonpaw's sister. She had a black pelt, and blue eyes, but he had already known Shadowpaw had a bit of a crush on Platinumfur, a senior warrior. Amberpaw wasn't Brightpaw's type, and his brother, Skypaw, already had his oceananic blue eyes on the adburn she-cat. Moonpaw in Brightpaw's dark blue eyes, was more beautiful than the others. She had a white sleek pelt, with very blue skyblue eyes.

Moonpaw looked at the sunshine tom in his bed, sleeping soundly. She laughed and looked at her sister, who was right beside her. They both went into pounce position and nodded, jumping on the tom. Moonpaw landed on Brightpaw's chest, and Shadowpaw landed on his belly. Brightpaw's eyes went open and he gasped from the impact, pushing the both of them of of him.

"Damn it Moonpaw! Don't scare me like that!" he hissed.

Moonpaw and Shadowpaw giggled and Moonpaw edged closer to Brightpaw, making his pelt burn.

"Moonpaw?" he shakily breathed out, engulfed in Moonpaw's sweet berry scent.

"Ha! I knew it!" Moonpaw yelped, making Brightpaw flinch. "I knew you liked me!"

"Not true!" Brightpaw snapped back.

"Stop fooling around." a hoarse voice said. The two apprentices then flinched and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Sorry Bladestar." they both said.

What did you think? Oh and here are the cats in Kingdomclan

Bladestar= Xemnas - Leader

Patch-eye= Xigbar - Deputy

WARRIORS

Windclaw= Xladin

Icecloud=Vexen

Dirtpelt= Lexaus

Hollowheart= Zexion

HELP ME FOR SAIX

Flarepelt= Axel!

Aquawave= Demyx

Aceclaws= Luxord

Blossompetal= Marluxia

Lightningtail= Larxene

Brightpaw= Roxas

Shadowpaw=Xion

Skypaw=Sora

Platinumfur= Riku

Amberpaw= Kairi

Moonpaw= Namine

please rate and help me find a name for Saix and Zexion plzzzz


End file.
